Torahiko Ooshima
|eyecolor = Cyan |eyecolorbox = #87E0FA |furcolor = Main Fur |furcolorbox = #FBCE33 |furcolor1 = Pallid Fur |furcolorbox1 = #FCEEBF |furcolor2 = Stripes |furcolorbox2 = #654725 |birthday = August 19th (Leo) |bloodtype = O |occupation = Student Inn Keeper Chef-in-training Swimmer |aliases = Ooshima (By Juuichi) Tora (By Hiroyuki) |enemies = Juuichi Mikazuki Kouya Aotsuki |friends = Hiroyuki Nishimura Tatsuki Midoriya Kounosuke Kuri |loveinterests = Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Cooking Swimming |parents = Unnamed Father |others = Unnamed uncles}} Torahiko Ooshima ('''大島 虎彦, ''Ōshima Torahiko) '''is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's a swimmer and aspires to be a Chef. He is also implied to be Hiroyuki Nishimura's canon lover and is the one that starts up the events of Morenatsu by inviting Hiroyuki back to Waterfront Village during summer vacation. He is a joyful and energetic tiger that is always next to Hiroyuki, even if he's not chosen to be his lover. Story Torahiko is a native from Minasato. He met Hiroyuki when they were both kids and the two of them became good friends; sharing candies, adventures and mischief along with Kounosuke. Torahiko was always the wildest one, and led mischief such as exploring and breaking Shin's black cat sculpture. As time went on and both Torahiko and Hiroyuki grew older, he started to develop strong feelings towards Hiroyuki. Once, a young Hiroyuki announced that he'll marry Torahiko when they get older. This fed the hopes in Torahiko's mind, but later when Hiroyuki moved to the city with his family, Torahiko fell into sadness. However, with a little help from Tatsuki, he became more hyperactive and gained a sharp tongue, a trait that often led to him being hit by Juuichi. With time, Torahiko's hopes grew once again and he did everything from bodybuilding to gastronomy in order to become charming and attractive in hopes of Hiroyuki accepting his love. After spending several years improving himself, Torahiko decided to write a letter to Hiroyuki inviting him back to Minasato for a little summer vacation reunion. However, his nervousness in doing so resulted in terrible handwriting and grammar, something that Hiroyuki recognized immediately to be his. When Hiroyuki agreed to the arrangement, Torahiko was overjoyed and even set up a welcome party at Ramon for him. Depending on the player's choices, Hiroyuki will end his summer vacation with different characters as his lover. However, Torahiko always manages to appear in the route at some point, especially the ending scene where the friends say their goodbyes. '''Juuichi Mikazuki': Towards the end of this route, Torahiko spends some time alone with Hiroyuki on his birthday and accidentally says that he was in love with someone. This led to him confessing his feelings toward Hiroyuki. Here, the player can either accept him and end the story in a mini-ending where Hiroyuki moves in with him or reject him and continue on with Juuichi's route. If rejected, however, Torahiko does not truly give up and goes to see Hiroyuki during the Bon Festival. After seeing him alone and believing that he came to the festival alone, Torahiko planned to talk and "make sure that yesterday never existed", but upon realizing that Hiroyuki came with someone else, he inquired to know who he is in love with. He later discovers that it was Juuichi and ends up accepting this as Hiroyuki's choice. He is later seen at the Bus Stop scene, saying one more time that he was in love with him, and even if Juuichi was stronger, he would punch him if something bad happens. This implies that if he and Juuichi breakup, he would take his place. Shin Kuroi: Torahiko is not seen much, though at the Perfect Ending is seen showing astounding surprise when he saw Shin kissing Hiroyuki. Tatsuki Midoriya: Torahiko did not seem to like the idea of seeing Hiroyuki with someone else, but calms down when he discovers that it's Tatsuki, saying that he prefers to see him with Tatsuki rather than someone who might not take good care of him. Personality Torahiko is extremely joyful and energetic, so much that sometimes he can annoy people and end up being kicked, normally by Juuichi Mikazuki. He actually has good intentions most of the time but he does not know how to express them or he is too happy to do so correctly. He is shy about some things and hides a huge love towards Hiroyuki (a bit excessive), implied frequently through the game as he was the one that organized everything. He has a tsundere behavior though, making him deny any love towards Hiroyuki if he's asked about it. He also has a fear of dark and empty places, especially so if the place is said to be haunted. Torahiko actually grabs Hiroyuki's arm tightly when startled if he is your partner through Kounosuke Kuri's Courage test. Even after he lets go, after Hiroyuki imply that he's scared, he will grab it once again a few moments later. Hiroyuki can easily scare him while he's in this state. In Gamma-G's comics, he presented very angry behavior after Hiroyuki chose Juuichi. However, this is not canon. He's always very stubborn and it is almost impossible to make him change ideas. Morenatsu Profile *''' Species: 'Tiger *'Gender: 'Male *'Birthday: 'August 19 (Leo) *'Blood Type: 'O *'Height: '186 cm. (~6'1") *'Weight: '85 kg. (~187 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Swimming *'Short Description: 'He is a second year student at his high school. He is a member of the swim team. He is the only son of his family, who owns an inn. Open and optimistic, "Let nature take its course" is the creed he lives by when troubled. He helps out at home by studying to become a quality chef. He's getting fired up for his team's activities because of the upcoming swim meet. Appearance A red A-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. The shirt's left breast area has the word "D-GET" in white letters with a black border. The A-shirt covers less of his back than his front, leaving his shoulder blades and much of his upper back completely bare. A blue pair of denim shorts whose leg cuffs are decorated with a black silhouette pattern shaped like grass blades. The cuffs also have drawstrings. A thin black belt with one end always hanging halfway down his shorts. A pair of black, white and orange sneakers. Under his shorts, a pair of boxer shorts with white and light blue vertical stripes. Torahiko also wears a sports speedo with an x on its center and a pair of elastic-banded goggles for swimming. Physically, Torahiko has an athletic body, with noticeable muscles on his chest, abs and arms (due to his swimming activities), he has big eyebrows and cyan eyes, visible nipples and plantigrade feet like all the characters. It is unknown if he possesses humanoid genitalia, but is a probability that he does. His fur is yellow and a pallid yellow that covers from the muzzle to the crotch, as any normal tiger, he possesses brown stripes, spiky ears, and his hair is kind of fuzzy. Trivia * He tends to fight with Kouya and Juuichi about different things that usually involve Hiroyuki. *Torahiko's D-GET Badge had a different shape in Development state, also his sprite seems to have been shrunk since the metal buckle on his belt is not visible in the game. *Torahiko is never seen naked in the game, however there are sprites of his body without clothes in the database. *Ooshima Torahiko literally means Big Island Tiger-Prince. Tiger-Prince is probably due to the fact that Lions are Kings and a reference to his species. *Torahiko is the mascot of the Visual Novel even if Tatsuki Midoriya's head is used as the Program Icon. He's used in the blog, title, debug menu and any notice that is presented of Morenatsu. *In one of the Tatsuki's Joke endings, after Tatsuki explodes to save Hiroyuki, Torahiko appears to help Hiroyuki but his eyes reveal a series of LEDs implying that he was robot built by Shigure Tachibana too, like Tatsuki Midoriya. This is considered to be a joke ending though. *Torahiko has been the only character to actually confess his love without being on his route as it happens on Juuichi's Route. *Torahiko is the only character whose happy ending can be achieved without actually being on his route (although it's the only Torahiko's ending currently available, as his route is not implemented yet). *Between the Serious Pose and the Serious Pose with Blush added, it seems that the pose was completely redrawn. *In some moments, it is noticeable that Juuichi has some feelings towards Torahiko. However, it is noticeable that Torahiko has eyes for Hiroyuki only. *In the beta, it's stated that Torahiko is 17 years old. *His eyes are cyan in-game; however, he's sometimes pictured with green eyes. *On Juuichi's route, after Hiroyuki choose that Torahiko is the one he loves, he states that ''I will top you tonight if you don't help me, and it's implied that he's suke, someone who can be dominant and passive. *On the Alpha version of Morenatsu, Torahiko's surprised sprite used to show one foot, seemingly bare, he probably wore sandals or some light footwear that would come off easily initially. **Additionally, Gamma drew a picture of a gender-bend Torahiko on his now closed FurAffinity account, that wore sandals. Category:Tiger Category:Unfinished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Leo Category:Characters born in August Category:Featured Articles